


Beethoven - Bagatelle No. 25 in A Minor

by republic



Series: Theme and Variations [9]
Category: Spirit - George Roux (Painting 1885)
Genre: Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/republic/pseuds/republic
Series: Theme and Variations [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086002
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Beethoven - Bagatelle No. 25 in A Minor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deepdarkwaters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepdarkwaters/gifts).



The man settles his day-old daughter, not yet named, in her crib to sleep, and retreats to the music room.  
He is shocked to see his wife at the piano, for she died in childbirth. She nods in greeting as he enters, and he sees she is crying.  
As he moves to go to her, she starts to play, and he sits. It's a simple piece, but his heart is warmed as she plays it beautifully, fading into nothing with the final chord.  
"Thank you", he whispers to the air where the ghost had been, "Elise is a lovely name."


End file.
